


Redesign

by xlilim



Series: Seasons Wither [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Blood, Death, F/M, Implied Love Triangle, Large Cast, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Two pov, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilim/pseuds/xlilim
Summary: Uchiha Mio survives the attack that killed her parents by a hair's breadth, but without their protection, she's hurled headfirst into an even more violent world where power means everything. The clan's elder who sees potential in her intends to train her into a spy worthy to shadow Uchiha Madara, a boy whose name is destined to be feared by the shinobi world itself, but Mio's fate is already intertwined with the rising of a darker war -- one that threatens to swallow her whole if she cannot grow strong enough to overcome it. (Crossposted from FF.Net and WP.)





	Redesign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a back-up/revamp of Redesign, which has since been completely published on my fanfiction account, [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xlilim), meaning the original, unedited version of this story is completed on FF while this will update as I edit/revamp the series in its entirety. Also, I have a long way to go to get used to this site, so please be patient with me.
> 
> I have a soft spot for this series and I want to complete it, but looking back at it, I realized that I could do more for the writing and the plot. I hope that I can do justice to my vision in this revamp. I will do my best to present canon characters as in-character as possible, I apologize if things get off to a bumpy start.
> 
> I have taken a few liberties with canon. I'm not exactly sure how to tag it at the moment, so I went with "Canon Divergence." This is what I mean with not knowing my way around this site.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Redesign © Lilim

**_Mount Hyōga, the Warring States_** _**Period.** _

Kuronuma Musashi overlooked his clan's small village from a white cliff. Snow drifted in pale spirals from the gray skies to the powdered ground and the winds carried with them the warning promise of a violent blizzard, but the man wore a sleeveless shinobi shōzoku, unaffected by the mountain's subzero temperatures. His shock of wild white hair flowed along the strong wind currents, his powerful tanned arms were folded across his broad chest, and his observant pink eyes reflecting the subtle movements of his people below.

He considered the drop in temperature and the measures his clansmen would have to take in order to survive the coming season. Once the skies turned black and the snow fell in a rush of ferocious winds, they would endure the darkness for four long months. He wondered if they amassed enough supplies to survive the black months and made a mental note to ask his elders to make arrangements for an alternative. If the caves housing the black springs were spruced up and properly equipped for long-term habitation, it would be better to pack up their village and move indoors, seal themselves in until the black winter ended.

Musashi felt a large draw from his chakra and looked upon the glass orb hung from his neck on a braided black cord. He touched its cold surface and sensed it absorb more of his energy. The clear smoke that had been drifting slow along its inner surface spun faster, the orb's restlessness seeped into his own skin and chilled him to the bone.

He parted his lips and exhaled, the warmth of his breath produced a cloud before his mouth.

The orb glowed a bright white light and as his muscles relaxed, he closed his eyes. He sensed the others who were linked to the sphere—felt them across the borders of Kurata, beyond the neutral Iron states, past war-torn fields, and miles of seas. Their chakras joined his own within the orb, spiraling along with its smoke, and showed him flashes of what his retainers were currently seeing. He saw the cluttered hut of a witch—the tiny planters with their vivid colored herbs, bubbling recipes on flames, and strange charms strung from a low ceiling—and the blend of trees, forest ground, and stormy skies—bright green and soft brown bleeding into a black blur.

Musashi could almost taste the latter's desperation. A thought crossed his mind: would he reach his destination in time to prevent a tragedy?

He opened his eyes slowly and the skies were darker. His sphere lost its light, the smoke inside settled.

No. The tragedy could not be stopped.

This era of war discriminated no one. It ravaged the lands of this vast continent where the ambitious fought for more land and power, hiring mercenary shinobi clans to fight their wars. This was an era of death.

The Kuronuma clan was among the oldest shinobi clans in existence, and for the last century under Musashi's cautious guidance, it had successfully remained neutral in the many conflicts that ravaged the world, but that would change. He sensed it in the coming storm as if it were a part of him. Once their peace was disturbed, with many of his clansmen and children dead, another would rise to take his place as Shugosha of the Kuronuma's artifacts. They would have to be strong to survive the bloody war that followed and do with the artifacts what he never had the heart to do before they became the next object of desire.

For if one possessed one of the ten Kuronuma artifacts, one gained power beyond that of ninjutsu.

"But first," Musashi said aloud to the darkening sky, "you must survive, Mio."

His bloodline ended with her.


End file.
